


alphas bitch

by Dragonalpha10



Category: non fandon
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Breeding, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Family Incest, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Forbidden Love, Grooming, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Scat, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Underage - Freeform, Urine Marking, extream underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonalpha10/pseuds/Dragonalpha10
Summary: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DONT FUCKIN READ IT. IT SAYS EXRTEAM UNDERAGE! DONT FUCKING READ IF THATS NOT YOUR SHIT! also i do not and will never ever ever condone this. ever don't fuckin do this shit. this is a storie. its not real.It was at least 5 minutes after putting Cole to bed and Jacobs dick refused to go down. He had finished cleaning and decided he would do something dangerous that could make or break the relationship with Cole if his son woke up.





	1. jacobs mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UNDER CONSTRUCTION

Jacob had exactly 30 mins to shower, get dinner started, and have a little playtime before his son got home from school. Sighing to himself Jacob decided that he should jerk off in the shower that way he would have more time to cook dinner. His dick jumped into half hardness as he ran his hand down his chest gently scratching through his pubic hair and then lightly grasp the base of his dick giving it a gentle squeeze. His hand in one swift movement glided up to the tip of his dick and gave it a little twist before quickly tugging back to the base. He speeds up as began to think off beautiful blond alpha females with big boobs and nipples on her knees sucking him off. 

As Jacob neared his climax his mind wandered over to his son with his pink plump lips wrapped around his cock and taking it down to the hilt while the boy played with his tiny puffy omega tits. 

Jacob shivered and let out a low trembling moan as his seed spilled onto to the base of the bathtub. He quickly washed away any remaining cum on his dick and his breath caught up with him. His mind clouded with slight guilt that he had just jerked off to his 6-year-old omega son again. Shaking his head and taking a deep breath he bribed himself to think that it was just a spear of the moment thing and it would never happen again like he did every week. 

Switching of the water he stepped out of the tub and grabbed his towel and dried himself. He then slipped into a pair of boxer briefs sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair checking himself out in the mirror before he left the bathroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he grabbed things he would need to make dinner having decided that they were gonna have potato and carrot cream soup for dinner. Jacob had just about finished the soup and set the table when the clock struck 1:30.

“ Daddy I'm home!”Called little Cole as he opened the door and walked into the living room. Jacob quickly washed and dried his hands before greeting his son with a kiss on the four head.“ Hey, sweetheart welcome home. Did you have a good day at school?” Jacob asked his son who giggled at being kissed. His cheeks rosy red and his voice high and sweet.“Yes, daddy. I learned about China, I also learned how to divide, and also how to make carrot cake.” Said Cole his face light with excitement as he told his dad about his day, while Jacob helped his tiny son pull off his jacket and shoes, hat, gloves, and scarf.“ Really? Did you learn about all that? I hope you still have room for dinner. It's your favorite too.” Jacob's heart gave throb when his son's eyes widened in joy and bounced on he heals.

“ Of course I have room! Thanks, daddy you're the best.” Jacob patted his son's head when Cole hugged him.“ Haha alright. Why don't you wash up and then come back down while I get everything ready.” Jacob asked and pushed his son gently in the direction of the staircase. Jacob couldn't help himself and start at Cole’s tinny pert ass. As his son ran up the steps. Shaking his head Jacob tried to banish the thoughts that were in his head and headed back to the kitchen. He began to fill the bowls and cups and placed them on the table. Then some bread before he took a seat and waited for Cole. Cole entered the kitchen and practically ran for his chair and climbed up onto his seat. 

“Alright Cole ready to give thanks.” Cole nodded eagerly and put his hands together and bowed his head his father following suit.“ Itadakimasu.” They both said before Cole dug into his soup with eager while his father more calmly ate his. He looked up when cole began to make delighted sounds as he ate. Jacob couldn't help but stare at his sons pink and full lips wrapped her way around the silver spoon and it disappeared into his mouth with ease. Jacob gulped and tried to not think about how Coles moans of delight were causing his dick to poke through his pants. Cole noticed that his dad was staring at him with a weird face. Swallowing the mouthful of soup he asked.“ Daddy is everything ok. You're making a weird face.” Jacob straightened up at his son's memo and cleared his throat before smiling at his son.

“ Yeah I'm fine just tired. Work was hard to say.” After that, both males finished their meals silently before Jacob cleared the table and Cole headed upstairs to do his homework. After Jacob had washed and dried the dishes he went to the living room and slumped into the couch. Grabbing his laptop off the coffee table and opened it, typing his question he'd been nervous about getting the answer to into the search bar. He gulped and clicked on a page. He began to read about other alpha fathers who also felt the same way about their sons and what they did to help. He read and read about 85% of the alphas claimed that they ended up mating their sons and getting them pregnant. He then clicked on another page that had been written by scientist beta. Who claimed that a mating between father and his offspring wasn't bad at all and was completely normal and bound to happen in a family unit at some time or another. 

After Jacob read more and more upon the subject he finally began to feel better about the whole situation to the point of where he closed down the other pages and looked at his calendar and Cole’s school calendar. He began to calculate when he should try and make his fantasies come true. He notices that he didn't have work at the same time as when Cole’s winter break was. Grinning to himself he marked that brake as being a special time. Jacob had gotten so into his plotting he had not even notice his son standing next to the couch until Cole pulled on his daddy's shirt corner.

“ Daddy can I watch tv before bed and bath time.” His son asked. Coles pink lips pouted and Jacob had to hold back a small moan. His son was wearing the new pj's he had bought his son yesterday. Cole had on a pink lamb pj's hat, woolly slippers, a spaghetti strap nightshirt that showed off his son's soft nipples, and shorts with a little lamb's tail at the back. The shorts showed off his son ass perfectly. 

“ Sure baby. Common hop on up.” At this Cole smiles and climbed onto his father's lap. He waited for his father to turn the tv on to his favorite channel were star trek: the next generation was playing. Jacob wrapped his arms around his son's waist and pulled Cole close to his chest so that Cole was straddled over his crotch. The show was airing a new episode meaning that Cole would be too distracted to notice the hard bulge that he was sitting on. Jacob then buried his face in the crook of Coles neck and shoulder and inhaled his boys sent. It was sweet, milky and smelled of the undeveloped pup. It wasn't long before the episode ended and Cole was yawning. 

At the sound of his son's tiredness Jacob carefully maneuvered Cole so Jacob was holding him bridal style. Turning off the tv, Jacob stood and carried Coal up to the bathroom where he placed his sleepy son on the countertop before he began to run the bath with light pink and white soapy bubbles. Turning back to Cole he began to stripe his son. Jacobs erection throbbing at the sight of Coles dime sized pink and puffy little nipples. He then stripped his son of his shorts on the counter with his underwear and shirt hat and slippers. Jacob lifted the sleepy boy into the bathtub quickly turning off the water and began to lather shampoo into the boy's silky hair making sure to avoid his eyes.

He then grabbed the rose scented soap and lathered it onto a soft pastel colored washcloth. He began to wash the boy's face, neck, back, shoulders, down his arms and fingers, traveled back to the boy's chest, he carefully slipped the cloth over the tiny nipples and watched in amazement as they quickly perked up and stood out from the boy's pale chest. Jacob had to resist the urge to pinch and play with them. He didn't want to frighten the boy. He trailed the cloth down to coles hairless crotch and gently swathed the cloth over the boy's tiny hairless cunt he then traveled to Coles back and ran the cloth over the soft globes of Cole's ass he carefully used his middle finger to make a quick swipe over cole's hole. 

Grabbing the shower head Jacob gently washed the suds off of Cole, drained the bathtub, and lifted tiny cole out of the tub. He grabbed a fluffy white towel and began to towel down the boy's tiny body. Amazed at how the fabric made the little boys nipples change to an even deeper shade of pink. He then grabbed some lotion. With two squirts on his hands, he rubbed it between his big hands warming it up before sliding it along his son's body. His dick giving another jump when his fingertips ran over the puffy nipples. Swallowing hard Jacob stole himself before running his hand down Coles body, over the boys peach colored slit and ran the fingers gently between the lips being careful not to touch anything leaving the small clit exposed to the cold air. He continued down the boy's thin legs. Turning the boy around and did the same for Cole's back. When he reached Coles tiny bubble butt Jacob couldn't help but give them and firm squeeze and gently pulled them apart in a way that was too quick for his son in his tired state to notice. Pre-cum beaded out of his cock tip and his nose flared when he spotted the little pink, tight virgin, hole. 

As Jacob redressed his son he made the decision of not putting the boy's underwear back on. Cole too tired to care. Jacob then ushered his son to the sink so the boy would brush his teeth. Once done. Jacob once again picked up the tiny omega and carried him to his room. It was a soft pink room with carefully colored pink clouds. The room was covered with small fluffy animals. The boy's bed was in the shape of a starship and on the ceiling there hung models of planets and stars. Jacob laid his son on the bed and then tucked him in before turning off the lights and closing the door only leaving a sliver of light into the room. He then began to clean up the bathroom and downstairs. 

It was at least 5 minutes after putting Cole to bed and Jacobs dick refused to go down. He had finished cleaning and decided he would do something dangerous that could make or break the relationship with Cole if his son woke up. Carefully Jacob crept up the stairs and into Cole's room. Cole didn't even budge. Jacob smiled before carefully pulling his son's sheets down and began to gently roll Coal onto his back. A jolt of fear raced down his spine when Cole grunted in his sleep and rolled onto his tummy before falling still again. Sighing Jacob then gently and carefully peel down Coles shorts so that they were just below his bubble butt. He then quickly pulled his pants down just enough for his dick to pop out. Taking it in a firm grasp and gave it a couple of strokes before he found a rhythm he liked. Pre-cum that had previously leaked out of him was enough to help his hand slid against his dick. Images of what he and Cole would do during winter break spurring him on faster and faster. He imagined Coles hot soft mouth wrapped around his cock licking away at his tip and balls or Cole rubbing those tiny little nipples against his cock. At this point, Jacob was right on the edge but it wasn't enough he needed more. Peering down at his son his lust filled eyes, gazed longingly down at his son soft round mounds. Biting his lip Jacob carefully pulled Coles cheeks apart just enough to expose the boy's sweet little hole and just like that Jacob lost it. Shivers rocked his body, his toes curled, and his eyes almost rolled into his head as thick ribbons of cum landed right between the globs and falling into the puckered pink hole as well.

Once the tremors had subsided Jacob shook his dick once making sure any extra cum landed on the boy's hole before tucking himself in and carefully pulling the boy's pants back up and tucked the sheets around cole once more. He then kissed his son's forehead before backing out of the room and closing the door.


	2. horizon of a new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be affraid to leave comments! this is a safe place after all i guess.

Jacob was excited. Today was his last day of work. Jacob hadn't seen cole in almost over a week. His work schedule always keeps him away from home, he always had to get a babysitter assigned to watch his son. Most of the time during the week he didn't even come home and ended up sleeping on the couch in his office. He was halfway home when he decided to stop a little pleasure shop. He entered the shop and was greeted by the store clerk with a friendly smile and waved at him. He smiled back at the man and strolled along the aisles picking out the best lubes both scented and flavored, beginners dildo, a red vibrator the same size as two of his fingers, he got condoms and last but not least a small but plug that was flared at the end looking almost like a knot but too small to be. 

Grabbing the last item he strolled to the front of the store to a cashier who gently blushed and cast his eyes down.

“ Sooo uhm you planning on doing anything this weekend ?” Jacob recognized the young male. He had been friends with his ex-girlfriend. The kid was thin but tall with long hair dyed a lime green and feel in his eyes, had many piercings in different places. If Jacob remembered correctly the betas name was Conner. Conner always tried to flirt with Jacob ever when he and his ex-girlfriend were expecting Cole. A sudden thought popped into Jacob's mind and he chuckled and stared directly into Conner’s eyes. Conner turned a deep shade of red and bit his lip. 

“ No not today at least. But I wouldn't be against taking you home and trying these out on you sometime.” Jacob winked then paid for his things and left leaving the young cashier with a hanging mouth and red as a tomato. Jacob then got into his car drove the rest of the way home. It was 1 am when he finally got home. Making sure to be quite as he entered the house and took off his jacket, shoes, gloves. Walking into the living room he spotted the 13-year-old babysitter sitting on the couch texting on her phone. Tapping her shoulder he got her attention. Thanking her for watching Cole and making sure that Cole had had his breakfast, lunch, dinner, bath, and was in bed before giving the young beta her paycheck and escorting her to the door.

Jacob then crept up the stairs and peeked in to check on his son. Smiling when he saw a fluffy white lamb cap sticking out off the covers and entered the room. Jacob had had the same ritual of coming into Coles room every night that he could to jerk off and sent mark his son. Tonight was no different except deciding to put his load on the boy small chest before lifting the delicate legs up and carefully opening Coles boy cunt up with his free hand placing the tip of his cock against the soft smooth folds giving the remains of his seed to his boys pussy. Once he was done he tucked himself back in and scooped up a finger full of his cum from Coles pussy and carefully rubbed it on the boys lips, chin, and shoulders before he gently rubbed the cum on the boys chest before returning to coles pussy swiping up the cum on the boys puffy boy pussy , gently wriggled hid fingertip inside the hot tight hole inseminating him even though the chances of the boy getting pregnant was low it still made Jacob hard thinking about how he would be able to smell him self on Cole even if the boy washehd.He took a step back to admire his work his son's wet chest made is nipples sensitive to the rooms cool night air making them stand up perky and hard. Kissing both nipples he kissed his sons Four head and pulled the shirt and pants into place, walking back to the bedroom door, he glanced back and smirked. he walked down to his own bedroom hiding the bag of toys and such in his closet before undressing and entering the bathroom and taking shower. Redressing in his PJs Jacob finally climbed into bed and set his alarm clock for 7 am. He then climbed into the bed staring up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of his lives. And hopeful Cole will love it too.


	3. morning omega + puffy pink nipples+ good daddy

p>Today was the day. Jacob was nerves. He decided that he would start his day off earlier than usual. Taking a shower and dressing in jeans along with a v neck sweater, he headed down the stairs to the kitchen to begin making breakfast and Coles lunch. After packing Coles lunch he cooked breakfast consisting of eggs, sausages, and pancakes with a glass of orange juice. Jacob headed back upstairs to wake his son. Cole usually in the morning was not really able to get out of bed and walk around without his daddy to help him. His son was laying in bed his nightshirt strap had fallen off his shoulder during the night, showing off one of his son tiny nipples. The pink buds had been puffy and swelling up for a month, which is normal for an omega his age since he would most likely present soon. It was a way that Cole's body was changing and getting ready to create a womb to carry pups in, milk, and eggs that his father would most definitely fertilize with his seed.

The young omegas legs were spread eagle style his pants were pulled down below his waist. Jacob could see his last night's cum soaked into the sheets and stuck to Coles peachy pink lips dried and white on the soft hairless skin. One arm was thrown above his head. Jacob couldn't help gently running a finger against the tiny pink bud and watched as it puffed up slightly, he wanted nothing more than to suckle from it. His alpha wolf eager and wondering how it would look swollen and leaking with milk to feed his pup once he pumped his son full of his spunk. Smiling Jacob slid the boys strap back into place before picking Cole up and walking out of the room. First stop before eating was the bathroom. His little boy's body was not fully awake, Cole was pliant in his arms. Holding his son from underneath his arms he placed the boy on the toilet, Jacob spread the boy's legs open he got a nice view of the young pussy still sticky and pink from last night. Making sure that the tiny boy's hips were tilted up a bit. Jacob watched as a light yellow liquid streamed out of the boy, he watched as most of the urine had gone into the toilet, however, the way that he had Coles hips seated some had managed to get all over the floor as well. Jacobs dick gave a twitch of interest and his nose twitched as Coles bitter yet slightly sweet scent of piss filled the air. Jacob wanting nothing more than to have Cole sit on his face suck the piss right out of him.when he was finished Jacob checked on his son to see that the boy was still partly asleep. licking his lips he reached down between the soft thighs using one hand to spread open the delicate outer lips. a silent moan escaped him at the sight of the shiny wet cunt the smell of his own cum mixed with Coles urine was driving him made. just a little taste couldn't hurt, right? using is free hands he rand his thumb against the tiny clit gently stroking the button watching as his son whimpered and twitched gently moving lower he then the began to explore the young boys small urethra and vagina scooping up a bit of his cum with his thumb and pressed it to cover the boys urethra mashing the two liquid together in hopes of getting just a little bit of it inside his tiny pee hole. once he had finished he took his finger into his mouth and suck it clean moaning eyes almost rolling to his head in. if he didn't stop now he was for sore going to take his son right here and now. Cole wrapped his tiny hands around his daddy's neck ready to be picked up. Jacob quickly picked up Cole and flushed the toilet and carried the boy down to the kitchen setting Cole into the chair. Cole woke up some at the smell of food in front of him. He gave thanks to his dad before slowly digging into the meal. Jacob watched as his son stuffed the pancakes into his already puffy pale cheeks and his pale lips struggling to keep closed around his mouthful. Jacob licked his lips when he saw that there was maple syrup sliding from his lips to his chin and imaging it was his jizz.

Grounding himself Jacob convinced his mind that there would be plenty of time to ravish his son's mouth later on. He had to focus on getting his son ready for school. Finishing breakfast Jacob Picked up his plate, he went to Coles side and grabbed his plate and put them in the sink. Cole yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

“ cole come here please!” cole tiredly came over to his father and looked up at the man with pouty lips. Jacob smiled down at the boy before reaching over the counter and found three clothing pins made of wood. He unbuttoned the boy's shirt his sleeping pants and undies had been already removed upstairs, he gently rubbed over one of the no longer clothed nipples and squeezed the soft flesh around it making the nipple stick out and more exposed from the small mound on the boys chest before taking a clip and attaching it to the pink bud. Cole whimpered at the feeling squirming and tried to pull away. “ d-daddy that hurts!” Jacob hushed the boy before attaching another one to the other soft pink nipple. Making sure that they wouldn't pop free Jacob flicked both clips watching them bounced. 

Cole let out a small whimper before relaxing. Jacob smiles making cole smile at the fact that he was doing something his father approved of. He then moved his hand below the boy still damp tiny cunt gently massaged before clipping the last one to his son's clit. 

The boy trembled a bit and Jacob hugged the boy tightly before pulling the boy's clothes back on and gently pushed him in the direction of upstairs.” ok Cole don't put on any underwear or your chest garter all right sweetheart,” Cole cocked his head to the side looking at his father confused with pink lips pouting before smiling innocently and nodding and dashed upstairs to get dressed and get his backpack packed and ready for school. Jacob watched as his son award walked up the stairs his legs slightly spread open in order to make it more comfortable with the new slightly painful clip on his baby clit. 

Once in his bedroom Cole grabbed a small chair that was close to his closet door, placing it in front of the open door so he could choose what he wanted to wear. He eventually chose a pair of white leggings and a white hip length shirt that had thin spaghetti straps. The chest part had thin almost mesh-like see-through fabric with soft blue stripes on it. He also grabbed a pair of soft blue socks that reached his ankles with little frills. After choosing his clothing Cole dressed. It was wired dressing without his underwear, the clips would bounce against the fabric. The pinching him making cole want to squirm and rub against something. His flower as daddy told him to call it was itching. The skin felt tight the pin on his clit showed through prominently since the leggings were a bit too small for him. 

Sliding on his shirt also was strange without his chest garter. The fabric of the shirt rubbed against his chest pulling at the clips. It gave him a wired but not uncomfortable feeling. He then went to the bathroom to wash his face, brush his teeth, do his hair and put on his glasses. Jacob washed and dried the dishes before grabbing Cole’s lunch box out of the fridge and headed for the front door, where he waited for his son to come down. While he waited Jacob placed Cole’s lunch on the floor and opened the closet to grab Coles snow jacket, boots, mittens, Scarf, and hat. Jacobs attention was drawn to the stairs when his ears picked up the thump of his son coming down them. His dick awoke then and there at what his son was dressed in. The mesh shirt showed off Cole’s nipples and clamps almost discreetly, he could see a faint outlining of the boy pussy with the pin attached to it. Swallowing hard Jacob began to help his son into his outside clothes (not missing a chance to brush his hand against the buds and twist the clips with a quick pull making his boy shudder and whine), put the lunch box inside of Cole's backpack and slipping the boy into his blue and white snow boots. 

“ Be good at school for me ok sweetheart,” Jacob kissed Cole’s four head and leaned down to let Cole kiss his cheek. A sudden honk causes Jacob to jump. Opening the door he watches as Cole trudges out into the snow-covered world, onto the yellow school bus that waited for him.


	4. piss marking+welcome home lessons+first slick

As soon as the bus is out of sight Jacob heads back inside and began to clean the house. 

When the clock struck twelve Jacob decided that it was time he got everything ready for when Cole got home. Running upstairs Jacob quickly stripped down and ran a shower the hot water helping him rid himself of some nerves, cleaning products, and sweat. 

Getting out of the shower he toweled down glaring at his toothbrush and paste he fought internally with himself whether or not he needs them. Testing himself out he cringed in the realization that yes indeed he need the brush. Once he was satisfied with his now thoroughly clean body Jacob went back to his room to get redressed, deciding in no shirt but chose to put on a pair of shorts that reached to his knees and a pair of black socks keeping the fly of his pants open his flaccid pennies hung out. Jacob didn't hesitate to let out his full bladder he watched as it soaked into his pants down between his legs a spill all over his white carpet staining it, the room now smelling like alpha.

Jacob headed back downstairs heavy fertile balls bouncing against his thighs damp with urine. 

He had over the long weeks of waiting downloaded his favorite porn and had decided that it would help with what was going to happen. It was finally 1:25 and Cole would be home before he knew it. Jacob lowered the lights so it was dim glow then collapsed into the couch. Grabbing the tv remote he flipped the tv on.his excited cock bobbed and twitched drooling pre-cum between his legs. He carefully moved it so that it was on the side but still inside his pants but could still be visibly seen and waited. 

It wasn't long before the familiar sound of Cole opening the front door and entering the house and calling out to his father.

“ Daddy I'm home!.” Jacob smirked and sat up a bit and began to stroke his cock.

“ Welcome home sweetheart. I'm in the living room. You can just take off your outside winter clothes and leave them at the door. I’ll put them away later. “ There were a few shuffling sounds and a thud as Cole pulled off his outer layer and placed his backpack down on the floor. He was cold and happy to be home. His nipples now more prominent than they had been this morning since they had been rubbing against the fabric of his shirt and blown on by the cold winter air. They were also sensitive from them having been rub against the desk in school with the clips still clasping the soft flesh for every time that Cole rubbed them against the school desk the clips would bounce and wobble tugging and stretching the pink skin.  
Not to mention that his leggings where messy as his little flower had been leaking all day unknow to the small boy. While the boy had been rubbing his nipples against the desk he had also been awkwardly rubbing the clip on his clit against the chairs. Cole wandered into the living room seeing his daddy sitting on the couch, he smiles a toothy smile and went over to Jacob's side. Jacob looked at his son before he grabbed Cole’s four arms and led the boy around the couch and pulled his little pup onto his lap. Cole couldn't help but notice that his daddy’s pee-pee was sticking out of his pants and was happily jumping about white Jacob gave it slowly and lazy strokes .  
“ Daddy your pee pee is sticking out!” Said the six-year-old omega giggling. His daddy looked down before laughing and pulling his son in for a hug.his pennies rubbing up against the omegas clothed stomachs

“ That it is a pup. sometimes it's good to let that part of your body get some air.” He replied Cole made a face like he was thinking before giving Jacob a curious look. 

he turned Cole around on his lap and pulled him against his chest so the boy's bubble butt was pressed into Jacob’s dick making it throb and caused precum to smudge on the omegas tights.

“ Ready to watch some tv Cole.”Cole smiled and bounces excitedly on his daddy’s lap making the poor alpha moans softly .

“ yes yes yes!” he chanted happily.

“OK. But We're going to watch something a little bit different than Star Trek tonight.” Jacob the hit play on the remote. The screen went from the sign asking to hit the play button to a beta sitting on a couch slowly stroking his penis. His balls were big and hung low. As they watched the beta begin his solo jerk off, Jacob ran his hand gently down to Cole’s crotch. He ran his palm over were the puffy cunt gently massaged the area. Following the same hand movement that the beta on the screen did. Squeezing the boys clipped clit softly cole was sore there a bit but in a good way, it wasn't long till he was wet again the tiny clit swollen and twitching. 

The little boy unconsciously grinding his ass into Jacob's already hard and leaking dick. Jacob carefully wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist and pulled the boy back into his chest before looping his strong arms under the omegas small skinny ones getting a better angle. Jacob followed the speed of beta. As the male on the screens hand moved faster and faster so did Jacobs. Leaving Cole to pant and writhe in his arms. Cole suddenly grabs Jacobs arm in panic.

“ DADDY something's wrong I feel like I feel like I have to pee I- I think I’m gonna pee!” Cole cried his face red in embarrassment. Jacob chuckled and played with Cole’s pines even more. Finger’s gently pulling on the foreskin, then dipping into the slit at the baby cockes head before Jacob gentle rolled and pulled on Cole's balls in clipping the clothespin from it making Cole sigh. The boy's hips messily thrusting into his father's hands. Jacob used his free hand to sneak up to Cole’s still clothed chest. His fingers quickly found the small nipples and began to pull on the ends of the clips twisting and flicking the pin. Cole shook, whined, and mewled in his dad's arms. His head flung back and hips uncontrollably now. His breathing was labored and choppy as his daddy’s fingers roughly twisted and flicked at the sodden clasps.

“ Ohhh baby looks at you. You like having daddy touch your nipples. Such a good boy letting your alpha play with your cock as well. I bet you're soaking wet probably ruined your leggings. hmm, fuck baby.” Jacob whispered into coles ear and licked the shell of the ear. Jacob then pulled the clasps off of close nipples Cold fingers plucked and rubbed over the sensitive nipples. Jacob then grabbed a small hand full of the tiny omegas chest and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jacob couldn’t help thinking how amazing they would look with creamy milk spilling out of the tiny teat.


	5. coles first+ knotting+ cum inflation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☣️❌WORK IN PROGRESS DO NOT READ PAST THIS POINT WILL BE CONTINUED SOON!!!!!

jacob removed his hand from the boy’s chest sending it down past his stomach that was soft, warm, and plump. (Perfect to put pup into) Jacob thought. He traced the navel and past his tiny virgin cunt, carefully unpinning the swollen clit Jacob ran his palm against the bump sending spasms down Cole’s spine and the boy writhed and bucked his hips asking for something he didn't know that he wanted. When Jacob's hand reached the omegas hole his finger became lathered in the young omegas slick it leaked right through Cole’s legging and was warm a slippery. He began to rub the wet fabric against the boy's omega hole pressing his fingers to poke and prod against it. he could feel the heat of it and then the contracting muscles trying to draw the fabric and his fingers in.

“ Dahh daddy please daddy it feels good.”Cole cried out .  
“ Ohh I bet it does baby yeah daddy got you so horny and hard. Does my little omega slut like having his slutty cunt and little nipples play with by his alpha? Come one baby boy daddy knows you wanna cum.” Jacob began to slink his hand into the front of Cole’s leggings hand laying flat against the burning smooth flesh. Gently teasing his middle finger his middle finger over the tight ring of muscles he felt it twitch open and closed in excitement as Jacob pushed the fingertip in and just like that his little omega son was coming dry. His little hips thrusting into the air desperately wailing with little tears in his eyes and slik pouring down into Jacob's hand and the tiny pink hole clenching tightly around the tip of his finger. Pulling it out Jacob brought his slick covered hand to his mouth for a taste and Jacob almost lost it then and there. His son tasted so sweet like honey. He couldn't wait to eat the young cunt out but not tonight. 

Pulling his wet fingers out of his mouth he ran and soothed the quickly cooling saliva covered finger down Cole’s shaking thighs, slowly calming the boy down.

“Hmm such a good little omega bitch. Giving his first orgasm to his daddy. How do u feel baby? You feel good?” Cole licked his dried lips and blinked lazily taking in a shaky big breath.  
“ Y-yes daddy it felt really really good,” Jacob smiled pride welling up inside him.

“ Good that’s all daddy wanted to hear. Alright, sweet daddy wants to try something else ok.,” Cole’s smiles lazily and nodded at Jacob. Jacob the picked Cole up and gently settled his son on the couch. Carefully moving him onto his hands and knees. Using one of his big hands Jacob gently pushed on Cole's shoulder blades getting the boy to put his chest down and ass up into the air presenting himself. He ripped Cole’s leggings down to his knees, Jacob growled at the sight of the omegas hole dripping and clenched tightly around nothing. Taking both bubbly mounds into his hand Jacob giving them a firm squeeze. Cole’s whimpered and shoved his ass higher into the air, legs spread wider his tiny prick giving an interested twitch. Jacob held Cole’s cheeks apart and then grazed his pointer finger from the top of Cole’s tailbone down the boy's crack and then slowly dipped the digit into the hot wet extra virgin tight cavern of the omegas hole. Cole gasped and shivered in wanting to crane his hips back unconsciously into his father's finger.

Jacob moaned at the feeling of how tight Cole’s virgin hole was. It constantly squeezing and trying to suck his finger every time Jacob pulled it back. Adding the second finger Jacob speed up a little as he scissored and prodded at the hot canal. 

“ Daddy feels so good please daddy more.” Begged Cole and thrust himself back onto Jacob's fingers. Jacob pulled himself easily out of his pants and slowly began to work himself letting off low moans as his thumb grazed over the slit. He then shoved a third finger in ruffly causing Cole to stiffen and become tighter around the fingers. Jacob carried on making note of the boy discomfort and putting in extra effort to find that special spot. 

“AHH daddy, oh daddy do it again please again,” Cole cried when Jacob hit his prostate. Jacob smirked and began to ruffle fuck his fingers into the boy's hole being sure his middle finger was always on the bundle of the nears sending cole into long almost never-ending spasms and cries.

“What a slutty little hole you have. all it wanted to do is be filled by me isn't that right Cole. Bet you want nothing more than for your daddy to fuck you open raw and spill my seed inside you till it can't take anymore.” The words that came flying out of Jacob's mouth hit Cole like a lightning bolt of pleasure.  
His face flushed red as his eyes rolled and his hips thrust begging for some kind of friction on his cock. Jacob could tell by how high his boy's wails were that Cole was close to coming again. Roughly pulling out his fingers he used Cole’s slick to lube up his rock hard cock even though he had brought lube, the amount of silk Cole was leaking he probably didn't even need it. Lining up with Cole’s hole Jacob was careful not to crush his son's small body under his weight. His hand sliding under Cole’s arms again. 

“ Ok baby Alison daddy needs you to take a deep breath and relax as much as you can ok? If you don't this will hurt and daddy loves you he doesn't want to hurt his omega,” Jacob watched as the tiny boy inhaled a deep breath before going lax underneath him. Jacob smiled fondly at this before he took a tight hold of Cole's shoulders and thrust hard in one go into Cole’s leaking cunt all the way to the hilt. Jacob moaned at the hot tight heat that engulfs him from every direction. It felt like he had died and was in heaven his head light and airy. Biting his lip he stilled himself and waited for Cole to stop shivering and whimpering the smell of paint covering the tiny omega from head to toe. He gently rubbed a hand on Cole’s tummy in hopes of easing the pain. His son was still tiny after all his dick practically pushing against the wall's boy stomach making his belly bulge out.

“ Oh fuck Cole you have such a nice little boypussy so hot, needy, wet, and tight. It's just meant for your daddy to breed isn't it little boy,” Cole whimpered in pain as he tried to relax. Jacobs alpha instincts forcing him to wait till the scent of pain left the air. It felt like hours what was probably a minute before Cole was wiggling and clenching around Jacob. The scent of pleasure and want to be returned to the air. Taking this as a go-ahead Jacob began to take his son fuck hole roughly. Pulling out so only the tip remained he thrust back in so hard Cole would have slid up against the arm of the couch if Jacob hadn't been holding him down. His hips thrust urgently his dick plunging in and out of the tight heat. Coles screams filled the air when Jacob shifted so that his dick jackhammered into the poor omegas prostate. He could do nothing but lay there as his daddy fucked him with his cock his eyes rolling and drool running down his chin, nipples hard and puffy, his little cocklet bobbing and red in agitation. 

“ That's right little omega yah you like having your little pussy being fucked rough. Yah such a little whore taking your daddy's cock just like this. Just let me do whatever I want to you. From now on your gonna let me take what I want whenever I want yah to hear,” Jacob grabbed Cole's tiny penis and began jerking it with the same rhythm of his thrusts. His other hand playing with a puffy nipple till it was sore and red then moved to the other one doing the same. Jacobs fangs began to drop as he thrust faster using his arms, shoulders, and chin to tuck the omega underneath him, even more, getting a better angle to fuck at Cole's prostate. Jacob licked up Cole's back to the unmarked necked of pale flesh not wasting time to think Jacob chomped down onto his son's neck digging his fangs in harder and harder drawing blood and spit that ran down cole's shoulder marking Cole as his. Cole's eyes rolled into his head as he let out a silent moan his tiny frail hips giving small jacket while his body seized up and called to his father over and over.

“ d..ahh gahh daddy. please.! I ah I'm gonna shoot! ALPHAAA!” His second dry orgasm hitting hard. Jacob moaned loudly as the already tight heat became almost unbearably pleasurable and thrust deeper, harder and faster his knot quickly forming. Not letting go of the boy's necks. Jacob did his best to whisper into Cole’s ear.

“ Oh god baby you so tight! Do you feel that it's your daddy's knot? Daddy's gonna breed you full of his pups. Fill you with my seed till you're practically bursting. Come on baby say you want my knot to say it.”Jacob growled and pleaded his orgasm approaching but the omegas hole wasn't enough. He needed the boy to say he wanted the knot to say that he wanted to bred by his daddy.

“I…… do… please….. Daddy ….. I want your knot…. Please, daddy, fill me with pups. I'll do it please I want it!” Cole whimpered his voice was hoarse. That sentence was just what Jacob needed before he came hips thrusting reverently into Cole’s already abused and sore prostrate and slowly becoming harder to do. The growing knot rubbed violently against Cole’s tiny prostate sending the boy into violent tremors as he hit his third dry orgasm during the night. Coles vision turned white his hearing loss to the world. Jacob shook in shock at his son becoming unmanageably tightly around his knot and he came to his hot alpha seed filling his omega. 

Once the first orgasm tremors lessened he let go of Coles' neck gently licking the blood and drew away. He then wrapped his strong arms around his fragile son carefully pushing the boy's legs in with his hips and gently rolling them over onto their sides with Jacob's arms wrapped protectively around Cole careful not to press Cole’s now swollen with fresh seed stomach. His second orgasm hitting him and filled his son more the tiny tummy distending even more. The knot pulled on Coles sore rim and prostate make Cole flinch tighten around it. They lied there panting harshly Jacob running a soothing hand throughout Cole's hair as his mouth gently peppered kisses down cole fragile neck. Cole smiled in pure bliss. Opening his eye hazily. 

“Daddy does hum am I am I your mate now?” Cole questioned. Jacob stopped kissing Cole’s neck and looked over at Cole's face he could smell anxiety and hopefulness on his son, beautiful Dowey eyes searching his father's. Jacob smiled before kissing Cole’s plush and wet lips till they were swollen and red. 

“Yes, baby this does make you my mate and makes me yours as well meaning. No one else can have you and no one else can have me,” Cole’s sent became light and airy before falling again.

“ Um daddy is... will I be able to... um, have pups?” Cole asked fear, anxiety came from his sent this time. Jacob swallowed hard looking nervously at his son's big dopey eyes. 

“ Listen, buddy, you don't have to have pups if you don't want to you are still very young and it's a big responsibility but if you want to yes we can have pups.” Jacob explained self consciously rubbing gentle circles on Cole’s pregnant looking belly. Cole's eyes lit up and he kissed Jacob again. Jacob chuckled and gently pushed his son back on the couch. Cole began to eagerly wiggle his rump and clench around Jacob's knot causing Jacob to moan and hold his son still.

“ OH god baby please you can't do that to me. I need to be able to take care of you after we separate ok,” Cole pouted and whined.

“ But daddy I wanna have pups please daddy I wanna be able to have them as soon as possible. please,” Jacob chuckled and kissed coles check and Cole giggle. 

“ Alright sweetheart. But only after we have a nap, eat, and drink something alright.” Cole beamed and nodded.

“ K.” He then snuggled into his daddy's warm chest and fell asleep Jacob not short behind. The last thought in his mind was that this was going to be the best winter break of his life.


	6. slow morning start, can't get enough of your hole,  breeding again

Jacob woke an hour later to the feeling of his cock sliding out of cole's ass. He stretched and groaned as his stiff joints popped feeling good. the memory oh him last night and how he had finally knotted and matted his son virgin boy pussy. The rememory of what cole had said to him last about having pups as soon as possible cased him to carefully get off the couch careful not to knock cole off before he rolled cole onto his still preg ante looking belly. Jacob smirked knowing that it would stay like that till either cole had to go to the bathroom, or if he ate the tiny omega out. He then ran up the steps to his room and rummaged through the plastic bag of goodies in his closet before finding the red butt plug with the fake knot and raced back downstairs to find cole groggily shifting around the couch.  
“ cole you need to stay still for sec ok baby.” jacob ordered. Cole nodded his head his eyes not totally focused. His body felt heavy, warm and just plain damn perfect. But his tummy felt swollen and stretched and his chest ached and hurt every time the fabric of his shirt would scrape against his puffy pink nipples.  
Jacob grabbed the lube bottle popped open the strawberry scented lube and squirted some onto his fingers before closing it and placing it back in the side table. He then lathered the lube onto the toy not really bothering warm it up afraid that Cole would lose to much of his cum. Running a hand up coles left thigh and up to his pale perfect mounds he spread his son's cheeks wide. Jacobs breath hitched at the sight his son’s once tight hole was know a gaping mess. Hell jacob could almost see right inside of it the rim was swollen, red and shiny with silk and cum. Coles hole was so stretched out that it couldn't even clench like it should naturally to the cold air. Jacob grabbed the other cheek with the hand that had the butt plug in it and spread the ass cheeks far apart. Using his pointer finger he gently trassed the puffed up wrong selecting a tired grunt from cole before jacob dipped the finger in and gently tugged on the already sore and stretched rim it was wet and the smell coming from Cole's hole was amazing and if he wasn't tired he would have fucked Coke open even more. Cole gasped and tried to clench but his body would function properly all he could do was shiver and whimper. he began to ease in the cherry colored plug and watched as cole's hole excepted it without restraint. He watched as the coles hole had a little struggle to fit in the fake knot peace but it to disappeared into the slick cavern.   
Letting go of coles cheeks and rolling coal onto his back he watched as cole slowly stretched some before yawning and falling back asleep with tiny little sigh. Ths gave jacob the opportune moment to carefully carry cole to his bedroom and place him on the bed. He the went to the bathroom to fill a basin with warm water and gabbed a washcloth and headed back to the room. He stripped the boy down and began to sponge the boy careful with cole's very red chest and mating bite before he returned to the bathroom basin and wash cloth in hand and disposed of them. He then went to cole's room grabbing his tiny mate a thin fabricated nightgown that was a gentle paste eggs shell pink that had tiny roses on it. Not bothering to grab any under garments knowing they'd just get in the way, and a pair of fluffy pink socks. Returning to the room he began redressing cole’s limp body and tucked it underneath the sheets and moved coles glasses placing them on the table stand. Quietly he went around the room grabbing fresh clothes and headed for the bathroom being sure to close his bedroom door. Stripping he jumped in the shower and washed away the sweat, slick and cum that covered his body and dick. Climbing out he got redressed and headed down to the kitch. Taking a water bottle out of the fridge he grabbed a cup out from the top cupboard. It had a little cat on it and poured water into it before he hunted down a bendy straw to put into. Tracking back up stairs and into his room he set the mug besides the bed and sat on the covers. He gently gave coles sleeping form a nudge. Blue green eyes slid half open and stared at his father with deep affection and exhaustion.   
“ cole i brought you some water to drink. You were producing a lot of slick and you need to replace those liquids. Come on ill help you.” gently helping a weak cole to sit up he grabbed the mugg. Making sure cole could sit up on his own pressed the straw to cole's mouth. It took a while for coles brain to register that there was something there before he took it into his mouth and drank his fill of water leaving the mug empty. Cole smacked his lips when he pulled away from the straw before giving his dad thankful look.   
“ daddy i’m hungry.” cole pouted. Jacob chuckled and rubbed coles swollen tummy before pulling coles chin up and pecking him on the boy s full lips.  
“ very well i guess i will get started on dinner. My little round omega.” jacob the began to pepper kisses all over cole’s face and neck electing giggle and tiny hands playfully trying to push him away. Jacob pulled away after giving cole one last kisses stood up and poured that left over water out of the bottle and into the mug before exiting the room again and headed back down to the kitchen to begin dinner. Chopping and peeling carrots and onions with a bit of butter and put into a frying pan. He added some rice and salt to a rice cooker and grabbed salmen to salt sugar and sock in mirin to put into the broiler.  
Cole lay in his father’s bed eyes closed lightly dosing in and out of sleep. He felt a lot better than he did when he woke up. Becoming thirsty again he sat up grabbing the mug ad took a sip through the straw. Placing the mug back onto the side table cole rolled onto his side facing his father big window the sun was streaming in in gently ribbons landing on his blanket covered body. Kicking the blankets down cole shifter so that the sun’s warm completely covered his body. Looking down at his swollen belly cole gently rubbed his tummy and then pressed down gasping rubbing his thighs together at the feeling of being so full and it trying to escape him all at once. Changing from hard pressing to gentle circular rubbing cole couldn’t help but feel excited at the fact that he would be carrying his daddy’s pups soon. He could already feel the cum slowly started to do it work inside him. He could help but imagine him and his daddy and their tiny little living together happy in each others company and many more litters to  
Come. Long soft purrs left his body at those thoughts and the warm sun warming him up  
Once the food had finished cooking and jacob had platted it he began to carry too plate’s with knives and forks up to his bedroom. When he entered the room his heart skipped a beat at the sight of his tiny young mate curled up into a ball his tiny arms wrapped around the swollen tummy and purring the sweet smell of contentment and happiness and his and cole’s sent mixed together in more then just a father and son bond filled his nose. Making his eyes cloud over slightly in lust. He continued into the room before placing the plates down on the side table. He carefully manhandled his son onto his lap and happy that his son let himself be moved as so. Cole awake now waited patiently for his father to hand him his plate of food and utensils once he received it he waited for his father to grab his before they both gave thanks and dug in. coles slowly and carefully munching down in his carrots onions and potatoes. Once the were finished jacob moved them so he was leaning against the head of the bed with the omega between his legs his head leaned against his chest. They lay like that for a bit another one moving or doing anything just enjoying each other company.  
“ daddy can i bring the computer in and watch some tv on it?” coles asked head tilted looking at jacob with big expectant blue green eyes and pink lips pouting. Jacob rolled his eyes and kiss coles four head.  
“ of course baby. Daddy’s going to read while you do the ok” cole nodded and maneuvered himself and his stuffed tummy over his daddy’s legs and off the bed. Jacob licked his lips and his dick took and interest at the sight of the young omegas tiny body struggling to move around with the plumb belly. He watched as cole tottered out of the room. He could hear the little boy trying to maneuver down the stairs having to hold onto the railing with both hands. Before he reached the bottom the stairs. Jacob couldn’t help but reach down to his crotch and palm at his erection through his clothes. He slowly pulled his cock out and began to give it slow but firm strokes up and down the length fingers teasing the big vein on the underside. When cole re-entered the room. Cole blushed and giggled at the sight of his daddy jerking off. He climbed back onto the bed with help from jacob.  
“ d-daddy can i sit on it while you read and i watch tv?” cole asked in a curious manore his face mere inches from jacobs throbbing hard on. Jacob whipped up a bead of precum onto his fingers and then shoved them into coles moth. Shocked cole didn't know what to do the taste in his mouth was salty and little bitter and spicy to him. He loved it. He sucked on and lapped at the finger thinking that's where the taste came from he gave a saddened whimper when jacob pulled his finger out and continued to stroke his cock.  
“ pup turn around for daddy turn around and lift up you knitty so i can see that pretty slutty hole of your.” doing as his father told him cole turned spreading his legs and leaning forward and lifting the end of the nighty straight up. Not realising how he looked. His bulging tummy pressed between him and the bed, his no longer virgin hole shoved full with a bright red butt plug with his rimm puffy and red stretched around it but not fully down on the fake knot. Licking his lips jacob raised a hand and ruffly shoved the butt plug all the way in resulting in the knott fully stroking over coles sensitive glan. Cole let out a little bleat his body squirming to get away from the sudden force. Jacob wrapped his arm around coles thin waist making sure to hold cole still. Letting out little whimpers cole laid face down in the bed spreading his legs more. He could feel his daddy's cum sloshing around in him making it hard to stay in one place.   
Jacob took a firmer hold of the plug before harshly pulling it out of cole's ass. Cole cried out his body shaking and at the feeling of suddenly being empty. Jacob tisk when cole's body began to push his seed out of the stuffed body.  
“ this most certainly won't do.” with that jacob pulled cole back towards him and slammed the his pup down onto his cock. Cole screamed legs kicking at the feeling of pleasure as his daddy's cock instantly filled him and found his prostate. jacob waiting once again. Leaving kissis up and down coles neck and shoulder his hand gently soothing up and down coles body. Cole slumped back into his alpha's chest his hips couldn't help rolling down onto the alpha's cock. His face and body burned his tiny fingers grabbed at his dad's shirt. Smirking jacob lifted cole's delicate thighs spreading them a little wider. Cole gasps and his head and eyes roll back as jacob slowly pulls cole up until only the tip of his dick is still inside cole's hole tried to sloppily suck it back in. with a quick snap he was sheathed right back into coles heat. They started out slow but ruff. Grunts and hot aired pants filled the room cole's legs shook with pleasure as slick gushed out around jacob's cock quickly became a hot slick, moaning mess as jacob spead up. Hs thrusts bouncing cole up down. His thrust so powerful and accurate in hitting coles sweet spot repeated that the little omega could barely breath his lungs letting out more air the getting in.  
It didnt take long for cole to reach his orgasim his tiny body shaking his breaths stuttered as little tears threatened to spill over. Biting his lip cole moaned and grunted through it. He tried to move his hips and clench around his mate desperate for his alpha's knot. Jacob grasp tightened his nails formed claws and dug into coles pale thoughts not hard enough to break the skin. Giving one last thrust into cole he made sure to pull cole down to get as deep as possible. Not waiting before digging his fangs into coles matting bit. His orgamsim raked his body eyes cloesed and his knot finally popped inside cole and his cum gushed through coles already stuffed tummy. Cole ground in exhaustion. Jacob panted against coles neck not ready to let go yet until he heard cole whine in discomfort. Jacob let go and gently lapped at his young mates neck in apology.  
“S-sorry pup i hope i didn't hurt you?” jacob gently massaged coles exposed thighs. Cole turned as far as he could to look at his father. Smiling and kissed his father on cheek.   
“Oh course you didn't hurt me daddy. I-it just felt really really good!” cole exclaimed before yawning and lying back on his dad's chest. Jacob smiles and chuckled gently running his hands through cole hair.  
“ daddy am i gonna have a baby yet?” cole questioned. Jacob laughed and snuggled into cold shoulder before carefully maneuvering themselves onto their sides.  
“ well pup we've only mated twice it doesn't happen right away. we have to do this every single day until you do.” cole smiled and snuggled back up to his father. They couple decided to take a nap and recharge


	7. goodmornig + punishments + chocolate milk shake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scat worming ahead!!!!!!!!!!!

It was around 3 am on a Wednesday it had been a week since the two had been mated. jacob awoke to the now normal feeling of his knot popping out of cole's messy hole. Yawing Jacob reached for the red plug that was laying at the edge of the bed table quickly slipping it into cole's hole. Smiling down at his pup who merely slept next to him. Jacob leaned over and placed a kiss on the pups cheek, cole whimpered and snuggled more into the pillows. Getting out of the bed and set about the house getting everything ready for the day. By the time it was 9 am Jacob had had breakfast ready for the both of them.

He headed back upstairs to fetch his mate who was when he got there in the bathroom getting ready to sit down on the toilet his tiny hand wrapped around the plug about to pull it out. Jacob knocked on the door frame before walking into the bathroom and leaned against the wall.  
Cole looked up at his father and smiled before slightly groaning and grabbing at his tummy and crumbling in on himself.

“ hay pup you ok?” Jacob placed a hand on the omegas shoulder gently rubbing it.

“ d-daddy I have to go number 2.” Jacob smiled and knelt down to his son's eye level.

“ well baby you know the rules into the bathtub you go!” Jacob lifted cole into the tub and helped him down onto his elbows and knees. Jacob lifted the nighty and grabbed a hold of the plug he eased it out off cole. He was always was amazed when cole's hole would try and clench down. 

“ love you need to let go if you don't it's not gonna come out.” Jacob put cole in a different position so that his tiny arms were wrapped around his father’s neck and he was standing on just the pads of his toes and feet. Cole was shaking and slightly sweaty. Jacob wrapped his arms around coles waist before gently pushing down on cole belly bitting his lip cole whimpered at the added pressure.

“ come on baby. just push you, gotta push.” panting cole took a deep breath before pushing hard at the same time Jacob put pressure on his tummy. Almost instantly his hole relaxed and a stream of milky light brown liquid gushed down and onto the bathtub floor. bits and pieces of shit splashing all over Cole's ankles, legs, and feet. The trend of cummy shit burned cole’s stretched rim but he couldn't help but Moan in relaxed as it ended and turned into a thick brown shit snake. 

Coles body tensed once again and was practically on his tiptoes as shit and farts made there way out of him as well. Once it came to an end cole took in deep needy breaths, shaking. His face was red all the way to his ear tips. Coles once distended tummy was back to how it should look flat slim and only a little chubby. 

“ good boy cole.” Jacob said and kissed cole’s four head in approval. jacob reached around to his sons gaping hole and stuck a finger in feeling around for any pieces of the shit that might have gotten cut off he found a few pieces and carefully helped nudge them out of Coles and being sure to rub over Coles prostate making Cole thrust down. Using both hands he used his fingers to really stretch the omegas already stretched out hole even more. he pulled his fingers out and switched on the shower and scrubbed cole down until the boy’s skin was squeaky clean. He then lifted cole out of the shower and grabbed a towel and rubbed cole down, once done he grabbed the lotion and a pink vibrating butt plug that he had cole use every time he had to take a shit and Jacob couldn't fuck him fully again. 

He squirted a little lotion onto his hand and rubbed them together to warm it up. He made sure cole had closed his eyes before he began rubbing the lotion on the boy's face. Being extra careful with the boy's eyelids. He gently traced out the boy's nose ears eyes and mouth. Making cole giggle. Jacob carefully grabbed cole's little nose between his index and middle finger and gave it a gentle wiggle. Make the omega laugh even louder.

“DADDY! Stop it that tickles!” giggles cole his cheeks rosy red. Jacob chuckled and obeyed his mate moving down to coles neck being gently around the red matting mark. He reached back to the lotion for more before he continued down cole's chest making sure that he gave coles slightly bigger nipples a tweak and a pinch making cole sigh. Jacob had been noticing that cole had been getting taller, curvier, bigger, and scent stronger recently. He knew that before going back to school he had to take cole to the doctor to get him checked out. His big hands traveled down to coles tummy gently massaging it before tracing cole belly button then going down to coles legs and tiny dick. gently rubbing lotion on it cole shifted as his daddy gentle cupped his balls, pulling and massaged them. He had to go back two times for more lotion before he finished the front and up to the middle of Cole's back. 

Once he got those oh so magical globs from heaven he gently kneaded the bouncy mounds of flesh and pulled them apart getting an eye full of cole's red looking hole. Probably sore and irritated from the dump he took. Jacob licked his lips before he dove his tongue going straight into coles loose hole. Cole spread his legs and moaned and thrust back into his father's hot tongue. Jacob licked and sucked on the sore rim, He then pulled back with slurping pop before he reached for the pink plug and eased it into cole's hole. Backing away from Cole's ass he stood up hefting cole into his arms making his mate squeal in delight. Jacob laughed and carried cole out the bathroom down the stairs to the kitchen table, Setting the boy down on the floor he sat himself down and waited for Cole to follow suit. 

Cole climbed up into his chair with little effort now he was taller he could easily reach the chair. A jolt of pleasure shimmed down his body making him sit up straight in the chair, his eyes going wide as the pink plug shifted inside him jabbing at his prostate. Cole whimpered before relaxing and said thanks to his father. Jacob watched as cole hungrily dug into his food slowly ate keeping a calm pace. Noticing that cole was starting to get messy he grabbed the vibrator controller out of his pocket and turned the vibration onto a small burst of vibes to the vibrated, Jacob smirked when cole jumped and rubbed his thoughts together and slowed down his eating correcting to better table manners.  
“ now cole I thought we talked about this. How are we supposed to have pups if you still act like one yourself? You need to learn the proper educated on how to act like a grown up so you can teach the pups.” cole's face became determined and nodded. The two continued their breakfast in a calm and orderly manner. Once they were done cole got out of his chair and grabbed both plates, utensils, and cups taking them over to the sink carefully sliding the items in before he went over to his step stool by the pantry door. Jacob admired the view when cole bent over to pick up the stool allowing his legs to come apart so that Cole stood almost like in mine quite so he could pick it up. Jacob sent another jolt through the vibrator causing cole to shoot up and mewled out loud. 

“Ah. ah. ah. Cole you know that's not how ‘you're’ supposed to bend over. Knees together.” cole bit his lip and closed his eyes before trying again.this time getting it right by keeping his knees together and bending down so he wasn't squatting his fingers wrapping over the stool and lifted it up and carrying it over to the sink. Setting it down right in front of the sink he stepped up and turned on the tap on warm before grabbing the sponge and liquid soap squirting a little onto the sponge before grabbing the first plate and began to wash it under the facet with the sponge, then setting them down into the drying rack. 

Once he finished the other dishes he stepped down from the stool and pushed it under the drying rack before he stepped back up. Grabbing a dish towel he began to dry the dishes and put them away. Stepping off the stool one last time he placed his stool back and went back over to his father's side who had been watching the whole time jerking off at the sight. Cole smiled in joy before getting onto his knees in front of Jacob.

“ good boy. You did very well in cleaning up. You can your reward now.” Jacob let go of his cock and laid back watched as his mate eagerly wrapped his plump lips around his dick going down on him his eyes kept on cole. Jacob was still too much for cole's mouth so cole grabbed the parts he couldn't reach with his hands and moved them in the opposite direction he sucked Jacobs cock. Cole bobbed up and down, sucked, slurped, and swallowed around him. Cole watched as his father threw his head back and a big hand ran through coles hair. His mouth hanging open and panting. Coles' heart filled with pride, slipping up his father's cock he kept the tip in his mouth and worked it with his tongue and mouth, humming around it in app salute please as the taste of pre-cum dribbled onto his tongue saliva ran out of his mouth. A few more second of and Jacob grabbed his son's head and forced him down on his cock shooting his load down Cole's throat. Cole trying not to choke and swallow as fast as he could.Jacob collapsed back into the chair, panting and in bliss. 

“ daddy should I work on my other chores to or is it time for you to breed me again?” Cole asked his chin covered in spit and his eyes wide with curiosity and his face turned pink his lips brushed and shiny. Jacob smiled down at cole, lids half-lidded, he used his left hand to wipe away spit from his son's chin and wipe it on his pants before leaning over kissing coles forehead. 

“ hmmm we should work on your chores you still need a lot of practice. Don't forget winter break is almost over after all.” with that Cole stood up and rushed out of the room and excitedly upstairs to Jacob and coles bedroom. He began to make the bed and put away dirty laundry. He had just finished when Jacob walked in and began to inspect the room. Jacob watched with nervous excitement. Jacob then came back to stand in front of cole with a thoughtful and playful expression.

“ well it looks pretty good. Imma gonna have to say…. That you did a perfect job baby.” cole excitement bubbled over into fits of giggles hand clapping and jumped up and down. Jacob bent down and picked cole up and hugged him before putting him back on the floor. Jacob then instructed the pup to clean up the bathroom. Standing by the door frame and watched as cole straightened loose items before he headed towards the bathtub that still had the shit snake sitting at the bottom of it. He watched as Cole found the plastic gloves and paper towels before reaching into the tube and pulling it out and placing it in the toilet. He pulled off the gloves before going and grabbing a new pair and a sponge and cleaning spray and went to work on scrubbing the tub clean once that was done he exposed of the sponge and the gloves placed the cleaning spray back and trotted back to his father and looked up at him.

Jacob check the room out before he spotted the giant turd still sitting the toilet. Ticking Jacob grabbed the remote and hit the button on a medium level. The vibration went through cole's body within seconds. Cole jumped covering his crotch before letting a wail of ruff cut please that raked his body. 

“ cole sweetheart you left the poo in the toilet you forgot to flush it what do think the pups will think and do when they see that their mother just leaves it in there and doesn't flush?” he questioned. Cole blushed trying to steady his breathing while his body was coursing with lightning bolts. 

“ t-they'll hmm they'll think nahhh ohhh daddy they'll think that they can leave it innnnnn there too! Daddy, please stop it's too much!.” cried cole his body shivering as he sat on the ground. Jacob instantly stopped and made his way over to son putting a soothing hand on the body's back and gently rubbed circles into and kissed the boys neck.

“ hush baby you're ok I've got you I'll turn it back on low. I only did it because what you did is a serious problem. ok? “ he said making sure that cole was looking him in the eyes. Cole gave a small smile and nodded his head.

“Good.” now then why don't you flush the toilet and then we can get you dressed and go out for ice cream and clothes shopping.” Cole's face lit up at the offer and beamed with joy and eagerness. He quickly flushed the toilet, ran out of the bathroom and into his room headed straight for the closet where he waited for his daddy to come n to join him.jacob entered the room watching as cole bounded about the room choosing what to wear on their daily outing.


	8. showing off + open up for daddy

Cole grabbed a super tight thin white spaghetti strap shirt a white short skirt that could easily be blown up with the slightest gust of wind that came just below cole's butt cheeks, a light sky blue pair of frilly ankle high socks, a light blue bow, and a pair of white velcro dress shoes. Not bothering to grab a pair of panties or garder knowing that it wasn't needed. He showed the clothes to his father who agreed with coles choice and left the room to allow the boy get dressed. After all he also need to change his clothes. Cole slipped on the skirt then the shirt, socks, and shoes, then the bow. Walking over to his mirror he took a look at his reflection making sure that his nipples were visible knowing that was what his daddy like. He the did a little twirl and watched as the skirt perfectly flittered up completely revealing coles stuffed holes and hard and dripping with pre cum dick.   
After combing his hair and brushing his teeth jacob let the bathroom wearing new clothes deciding to wait downstairs for his mate knowing that he wouldn't be long. Grabbing cole a dark blue jacket, snow boots, hat, and gloves. It wasn't long till cole was at the bottom of the steeps. Jacob smirked before strolling over to the young pup and kissed the boys nose and helped him into the jacket.

“ You ready to go?” cole smiles and skipped out the door, down the steps, and down to the car his father not far behind locking the front door. He too made his way through the snow to the car and unlocked it cole sliding into the back seat and carefully sat down not wanting the plug to jolst into his special spot. Once in a comfortable position he clip himself in with the seat belt just as his dad slid into the driver's seat. Closing his own door cole laid back as the car started and they pulled out of the drive way.

 

Jacob drove down the road his mind racing with the excitement of going out in public and exposing his son like this. Pulling into the parking lot her parked the car before turning around to look at his son with a serious face.

“ cole make sure that no one touches you ok. If someone does tell me and i'll handle it.” cole nodded and unbuckled himself from the seat opening his door and getting out of the car. Jacob followed suit closing and locking the car he take coles gloved hand in his as they walk to the front door snow crunch under neath them. Cole shivered the cold making his already hard member stand at full attention. He pulls down the skirt just Enough to hide his boner causing it to ride up in the back showing off his ass and plug

as the enter the mall filled with people. Jacob pulled cole close to him as they followed the crowed, eyes watching their every move. They soon found themselves at Mr. chow the ice cream shop, The stand was filled with people buy ice cream and sweet treats. The couple got on line waiting, the line was long. It didn't take long for some of the customers to notice. Noticing this jacob turned the plug on making silk slowly run out and around the plug making cole open his thighs. The smell of musk from alphas betas and deltas could easily be smelt in the room. Jacob let go of the pups hand and sent the pup to an empty both to stay until he go their orders. He watched as the pup found an empty booth and tried to climb on top of it. 

Jacobs ears perked up at the sound of an alpha gasp and whine. Jacob saw how the man a full view of what exactly is underneath cole skirt. Smirking jacob went back to waiting in line with it being his turn he quickly ordered his son a vanilla with sprinkles and a cone and a chocolate smoothy for himself. He paid then headed back to the table were his son sat patiently and the man and others in the room looked at him when he walked past him with a jealousy. Sitting down in the booth he handed cole his ice cream and took a sipe of his shake. Jacob watched his son's little pink tongue as it fliked out and liked up and all over the ice cream in desperate laps before the sweet treat started melting. Jacob carefully tuned on the vibrate to a low medium and watch cole tensin up and blush his thighs twitching and his dick poking at the skirt.

“ cole why don't you sit down?” jacob suggested cole sat down form his knees so that his naked slick cheeks pressed against the cold tooth leather. He shivered and gasped as the plug pressed harder against his prostate he gently rocked his hips into the sources of the pleasure his thighs spread out wide in a desperate attempt in getting more friction. jacob smirked and put the vib on full medicum.  
“ cole you are wearing a skirt you have to keep your legs closed.” jacob proved his point by doing a tiny tap at the high vib making cole close his eyes and bit his lip before forcing his shaky legs closed and the vib went back to low. Cole panted and shook. Jacob looked his son up and down the ice cream melting in his hand, pink buds poking through the white spaghetti strap. After that the two sat there finishing there icey cold treats. Once they finished jacob stood up and cole followed leaving a trail of slick stuck to the seats. Jacob took cole by the hand as the he went to go and throughout their trash leaving a horde of horny betas, alphas and deltas behind. 

 

“ ready for clothes shopping?” jacob asked cole nodded his head and padded behind his father as he led them to a shop. As they entered cole notice there were tons of people in the shop bustling and looking about. Jacob led cole over to clothes that were a size smaller for him meant for omegas who were age 5-4. They went around jacob choosing clothes that he liked before they headed into the changing stall. The first thing he gave cole to try on was a brown extra short skirt, purple and pink knee high socks, and an extra small black shirt and a pair of spaghetti straped blue and white panties. Jacob sat outside in wait as cole put the clothes on. He watched as his son stepped out of the changing room and to his father. The clothes were perfect exposing coles ass nicely while covering his chest. They ended up getting 6 pairs of clothes before they left they store. 

Once in the car jacob made sure they were on the road when he turned the vibrer all the way up. coles body arched, quaked, and twitched. Coles propped his feet up on the car seat and spread his legs all the way open and rocked down on the plug, his head fogged over in pure lust. His wails and moans echoing in the car. Jacob watched in the mirror as cole's body thrusted and withered against the seat. Just as cole's voice hit a certain note that jacob had memorised as being coles eded voice, he shut off the toy and watched contently as cole breathing stuttered and his body shook with intensity before he collapsed against the seat. He stayed like that until jacob pulled into the driveway and rushed cole out of the car picked up his mate and carried him and the bags of clothes into the house and up stairs. Jacob placed the bags down in cole's room before heading into the bedroom and placed cole down on the bed. Cole already needy hiked up his skirt and pulled his legs up above his shoulder. He didn't have to wait long jacob wiggled the plug out of cole's ass and quickly replaced it with his own cock. Both moaned as jacob bottomed out. Jacob didn't hesitate in fucking cole into the mattress the sound of wet skin slapping against each other echoed through the room loud and clear. Slick poured out of cole's hole allowing jacob to fuck into coles stretched hole harder and faster. Every pound stabbed coles prostate.   
Jacob grabbed at cole bigger chest and gently squeezed them before playing with the nipples through the thin shirt. Coles moans rang in jacobs ears his face painted red and his eyes half rolled into his head.

 

“ hnnn fuck baby your omega cunt so wet and hot around me. Fuck yeah come on sweetheart tighten that little boy pussy around for daddy. Mmm yes ohh just like that come on don't you want me to breed your slutty hole full.” jacob moaned into coles ear and ruffly pinched coles nipples at the feeling of cole tighten his ass around him. Coles tiny hand grabbed at jacob's neck and back. Before mewling back.

“ YES daddy please breed me! Fuck me! Make me cum! Fill me up until i'm pregnant with your pups! Please! please daddy!” suddenly something changed in coles demeanor his pupils dilated his lids drooped, drool ran out of his mouth, and his insides became slicker than ever before jacob new it he was fucking even deeper into his mate. Realisation hit jacob at what was happening having felt it before with cole's mom. Jacob began to get even rougher his hips slapping against coles thighs at a bruising pase. Jacob smashed his lips onto cole's there kiss wet dirty and filled with paison, one hand moved down to holes small dick and jerked it off at the same pace as his thrust, his other played with the sore bud. His full balls slapped repeatedly against the plump, pale pink, bouncing,cheeks sending even more pleaser down his spin. Jacob pulled back from the kiss ,the two sharing the same air as they panted. Jacobs fangs hanging low in his mouth when he looked down at coles bruised mouth he spotted two little fangs poking out of cole's mouth and jacob lost it with a feral growl jacob chomped down on his mating mark and his hips moving unmerciful as his knot began to form making it tough for him to pull out with one more thrust he came harder than he had in years. He made sure that his knot was buried as deep as it could be. His hands pushing Coke legs as far apart and as high as they could possibly go. The tip of his dick nudged right at the entrance of coles breeding conale that he knew would be open now for the first time.

With one more jerk of his hand jacob had his pup cumming in violent tremors and spasms the pups newly formed claws and fangs digging into jacob's back and neck. his legs kicking tears pouring down his face as he withered against the bed and his father, he for the first time in his life shot a tiny load of cum on his dad's tummy. After 3 more violent tremors cole collapsed back onto the bed. Jacob went to work licking up coles spit and tears from his sons face. 

“ D-daddy i feel different i feel fuller than usual.” jacob continued to lick cole's face then looked into his pups eyes filled with excitement. jacob smirked then smiled and began to pet coles hair.

“ baby you just shifted. That means that a special place in side of your hole has just opened up to receive my cum, that place is going take my cum turn it into pups! Coles you're gonna be pregnant were going to have a pup!” cole's eyes widened in joy and tears came to his eyes with a smile.

“ i'm gonna be a mommy! I'm gonna have babies! Their gonna be daddy's babies and no one else's! Thank you daddy!” coles hugged his daddy tightly jacob hugged him back. Not wanting to move the position they were in in case it would dislodge him from cole's birth canal. He manage to position them in a comfortable one that allowed them to sleep.


	9. not a chapter

hay every one I know that o haven't updated in a while but I have just finished the newest chapter and I am probably gunna take a brake from writing this for only just as couple of days. this is simply because I need to go back in some of the older chapters and fix the grammar errors and spelling. thank you all so much for reading dont forget to comment please.


	10. making love + doctors appointment

It was 4pm when jacobs knot popped loose. He carefully pulled his cock out before going over to the bedroom closet and grabbed the secret bag.he pulled out a plug, unlike all the other butt plugs it was more of a circular and wouldn't reach all the way to cole's prostrate but would just keep his seed trapped in side on the omega. Going to bathroom he took a shower then walked into cole's room he opened the new bags of clothes and grabbed one of the 6 new outfits before walking back to the room. He gently shook cole awake and help his son sit up with his bulging belly. He carefully picked up the drowsy pup and carried him to the bathroom along with some clothes. He began to towel wash the boy until he was satisfied then dresses cole in a light pink chest garter with a small pink bow on the front, dark pink button up short sleeved ruffled shirt with a dark pink ribbon on the edge of the sleeves, a pair of matching panties and a black skirt that had a black belt, white bows that went in his hair, a pair of light pink ankle high socks,and coles glasses. 

 

Cole now fully awake was ready headed out of the door waiting for his dad before they both heading back out to car headed to the doctors office. Jacob got out of the car letting cole out ,the two strolled into the doctor's building. Heading into the went waiting room waiting for their names to be called. 

Jacob watch cole closely as others stared at his son's rounded belly in awe, curiosity, approval, and disgust. It was an hour and half of resisting the need to snap at those who looked at his mate with glares and wanting lust before they were called in. taking coles hand they were led into a separate room by a nurse who closed the door behind them. She instructed cole to take off his shoes. It wasn't until she asked him to stand up onto the scale did she notice coles swollen stomach. she sniffed the air then blushed. She helped cole onto the scale and began to subtract the added weight of jacobs cum and coles actual body weight. scribbling the info down on the clipboard before asking him to stand against the wall and she took his height, then aided him in getting onto the examining table. There she took his blood pressure and checked his heart rate. After that she told the couple that the doctor would be in in a second before she left the room.

The door opened and in came their doctor a man by the name of DR.o'farrell. As soon as the doctor set eyes on cole he smiled before putting down his clipboard and his professional look chipped away to a friendlier look. 

 

“ so jacob what do we have hear? the last time i remember you weren't the type of man who was into this kind of thing? i must say it’s a surprise to see you here with You 6 year old son looking just about as swollen as his mother did” DR. o'farrell smirked at jacob leaning against his counter with his arms crossed. Jacob blushed before speaking.

“ yah well it happens sometimes.” tense and challenging the doctor to find something wrong with that. O ferrell threw his head back a laughed full heartedly before replying.

“ now now jacob you have nothing to worry about. I My self mated with my omega daughter and her twin delta brother when they was only 5 and got both pregnant at the age of 6. That was two years ago now We have 4 pups at the moment.” the other alpha said pride radiating off of him. Jacob listened intently to the man's words relaxing knowing that he now had an allie in his new life.

“ we've been trying to have a pup but just recently i was able to breach his breeding kennel. I also wanted to check up on his growth and such. He's been getting bigger.” o'farrell nodded and went to a cabinet and grabbed a small thin package. Before pacing back to the new couple.

“ well your son’s growing normally his at the proper, weight, and size. His healthy and from what i can see and smell happy as well. However remember that we did an early blood work when he was 3 and found that he is highly fertile, so it wouldn't be a surprise if he had started carrying the first day you knotted him.” he commented to jacob before turning his attention back to cole and handed him the small package.

“ ok cole i want you to go into the bathroom open this and pee on the white paper strip when you're done come back out here and then i'll finish our check up. at the end will take a look at whether you're pregnant or not alright.” cole nodded his head and with the doctors help jumped off the table. walking into the bathroom attachment he Pulled down his skirt and panties. 

Opening the plastic wrapped birth test he threw out the wrapper and sat on the tailet befor pointing his penies down so that it was right above the white strip. It took a while before he finally let loose. Once he was done he shook himself off and pulled his skirt and underwear back on flushing the toilet and walked back into the small main room. Handing the test to the doctor he waiting for further instructions.

“ good job cole now we'll just leave this on the counter and while we wait i'm going to check your eye’s, ears, and mouth and such.” he carefully lifted cole onto the table taking a peak in both ears before checking his eyes and everything else. He told cole to lay back and gently lifted cole shirt up past over his chest gently giving each small breast a small squeeze and felt around making sure there were no lumps. He then rubbed his thumb against the omegas perky slightly swollen nipples making cole gasp and jacob growl in the corner with jealousy. The doctor smirked before moving down to coles bulging belly and felt around it he the took a quick peek down at coles crouch. Done with that he pulled coles shirt back down and sat him back up.

“ full bill health jacob. He shifted and presented nicely meaning he'll be good for breeding and breathing many litters. Now let's check up on our pregnancy test.” he picked up the test before smiling widely at jacobs.

“ great news you two. Your expecting!” a bright smile came to coles face and a prideful smile spread on Jacobs. He was going to be a father and a grandfather.

“ however since coles only in his third week of pregnancy if you two continue to mate like the way you are now, you two could be expecting a litter of 2- 3 pups at the most.” he said a serious note in his voice, Jacob nodded already knowing that he wanted that. meanwhile cole's head had gotten lost in the clouds at the thought of having a litter. He was snapped back into the real world when he was being picked up and placed onto the floor. 

It was now time to leave and head home. He waited as his father and the doctor planned for the next check up. Jacob escorted cole out of the building and into the car and drove home.

Once they were in their driveway jacob opened coles door only to see the pregnant omega asleep in the car. Carefully picking up the pup he headed into the house and straight up the stairs into the bedroom. undressing cole before running to coles old room and went through the bags of clothes pulling out a pair of extra large pastel purple short booty shorts that came up to where coles crotch and thighs meat. The pants barly covering up the pups crotch, a lacy light purple shirt that had no straps and an open chest a thin strap that went around his chest so that his developing chest could slip right through and stick out. Jacob leaned down and gave the left nipple a sharp nip watching as it instantly hardened and made cole arch sleepy. Climbing onto the bed he spread and lifted Coles left leg onto his shoulder before pulling out the plug carefully make cole sigh. As soon as the plug came out jacob watched as his cum ran out and down Coles hole, thigh and the bed sheets. Jacob didn't hesitate to pull his cock out useing his dick to wipe the leaking cum up he pushed it back in without entering his little pups boy pussy. he repeated this two more times before slowly entering cole, who was too tired to do much but gasp at the fealing of his fathering entering him. Jacob slowly thrusted into cole making sure to hit the omegas good spot every time.

He began to speed up as cole began to pant and squeeze around him bending down to his son's face he stared into coles beautiful blue lidded eyes, they smiled at each other before kissing. It was sweet and gently almost innocent, Kissing down coles neck and collarbone when he reached the pink nipples he didn't hesitate to latch on and began to rufflly sickle and nipe at it, His free hand flicked twisted and pinched the other bud. Reaching around cole's leg he grabbed cole slightly twitching tiny member and gave it a few ruff jerks and that was all it took to have cole clenching around him like a vice his hole milking his father for a knot and shooting another small loud on their stomachs. Jacob spead up until his knot began to form before slowing down loving the feeling of his knot popping in and out of the slick heat. Coles voice broke through the siless.

“ daddy please cum in me. Give me a litter.” jacob looked up as his son and came at the sight of him playing with his own breasts filling his son special place even more. Locked together, both satisfied and cole tiny tummy bulging out. The two maneuvered themselves under the covers. Jacob removing coles glasses and placing them on the bedside table. Jacob giving cole one more peck on the lips.

“ love you cole.” coles smiled then yawnd.

“ love you more daddy.” with that jacob switched out the bed light and cuddled and fell asleep with his pregnant mate safe in his arms.


	11. a day at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda boring but I wanted a little domestic stiff in hear yah know. I don't tend to like the hard core rape and punishment stuff so I decided to make it more like a family unit

It was saturday morning when the couple woke Not really feeling like getting up yet the two cuddled and kissed as the sun hit there skin and warmed the bed. It wasn't long until cole was thrusting and grinding against jacob's leg, Jacob grunted getting out of the bed. walking over to the closet opening it he found the plastic bag and pulled out a blue dildo vibrator. 

Re joining his mate in bed jacob kissed cole on the lips, slowly trailed kisses, nips, and sucks down his pale neck, made a stop at his nipples to give each a little suckle befor, licking down coles swollen tummy to coles tiny dick. He kissed around the hardening member, carefully lifted cole's legs instructing his son to hold his legs there was able to get a clear view of the leaking hole. Jacobs cum leaking out slowly from the overly streched out hole. Cole gasped and arched his back when his father's tongue attack his entrance the appendage swirling around the wrinkly opening. Little moans, gasps, and mewls left his throat he tried to grind down onto his father's face smearing cum and slick all over. Jacob slurped up the cum and stuck his tongue in as far as it could into the whole wriggling it around lapping at the hot walls making his pup squirm. 

Pulling away jacob wiped his face before placeing the vibrater at cole entrence before pushing it in all the way. face tinted red half lidded blue eyes watched his father's every move. Jacob flipped on the vibrated on high knowing it was lined up right with cole's prostrate making Cole beg for more.

“ please more want more! please daddy!” jacob smirked pulling the dildo all the out so the tip only remained before he began to seriously fuck it into the omega. Cole shook and screamed mouth agape with a smil, eyes rolling into his head. Coles was already close when something felt wrong. Eyes snapping open he tried to sit up only making the toy hit his spot harder making cole thrash on the bed. He let go of one legs to grab his dad's arm. Jacob looked up and saw the scared eyes staring back at him.

“ DADDY STOP SOMETHINGS WRONG! FEEL LIKE LIKE I'M GONNA PEE! DADDY PLEASE STOP!.” jacob looked at his son his hand slowing down before he licked his lips realizing what was wrong. Sitting up he pulled cole's legs above coles head folding him like a pretzel before he roughly began to pump the dildo into his son. The more cole struggled, shouted and cried, the ruffer jacob got with the dildo. He grabbed cole's dick and jerked it off in time. Cole archer his back prepared to cum instead a pale golden liquid squirted forthe from the slit of Coles dick. Cole shook and screamed eyes rolling as his face, chest and bed were drenched in piss. Jacob continued fucking cole with the vib dildo, loving the wails and quakes his boy gave out. Cole came hard after that, it landing in his hair, face and mouth. With one last moan cole collapsed in shakes, little spasms, and pants.

Jacob gently kissed his pup on the four head before getting off the bed and left the room heading to the bathroom . he turned on the bathtub tap grabbing the bottle of soapy bubbles and squeezed a bit into the tub. Once the tub was filled he switched off the tap. He retrieved his debauched son making sure to place the dull butt plug back in and carried him into the bathroom. He undressed the boy helping him into the tub and joined cole. Laying back in the tub he pushed cole to relax back against his chest, The two relaxed in the warm water with jacob gently washing away the cum and piss from his love's face before he began to gently wash down coles body. A soft purr leaving cole throat making Jacob smile telling Cole to close his eyes and hold his nose. Doing as told cole was then dipped back words into the tub of water then pulled back up. Cole wiped his eyes shaking his head sighing as his long blond hair clung to his four head dripping with with hot water. They stayed like that till they were pruned and wrinkly. Jacob helped cole stand in the tub before lifting cole out, letting the dirty batn water drain out of the tub grabbing them both towels the two dried down and brushed their teeth.

Jacob opened a bathroom drawer pulling out a back collar with a gold bell on it Turning to cole he turned cole around and clipped the collar around cole delact neck. Grabbing some lavender scented oil he picked cole up with one arm cole giggled and wrapped his arm around his daddy as he carried cole back to the bedroom where he laid his son down and popped open the bottle of massage oil. Pouring a little onto his hand he rubbed them together until it was warm as he could possibly get it and set to gently massaging coles sex tense muscles. 

 

Starting with coles shoulders, down his sons chest his hands made sure to really rub it into coles nipples. They were soft and chubbing up quite a bit so that when they became hard they stuck out swollen with color of a dark red rose bush. He Traveled down the rounded tummy and hips tiny prick and ball sack before he hands crept back up his body his right reaching out for more oil squirting more of the bottle onto his hand. Before going back for more oil and then continued to rub it into coles thighs, knees, legs, and feet. He costated back up and did the same for cole's arms, hands ,neck and face. 

Instructing cole to roll over he continued on coles back feeling the tight muscles slowly relax his son soon became mush. Once done he kissed up and down coles back. 

“ you hungry cole?” jacob asked cole nodded and responded with a yes. Standing up from the bed he stretched out his back before lazily heading over to their shared closet ,Jacob pulled on a pair of dark blue boxer shorts sweat pants and a t shirt. 

“ we can cook breakfast now and then you can practice cleaning the house ok?” cole nodded again getting up off the bed meeting his dad at the door taking his father's hand and followed him down to the kitchen. Jacob instructing cole to grab the stool while he grabbed one of cole's cooking apron that was white with little ruffles. He began to teach cole how to prepare scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. Once they were finished jacob sat down at the table and watched cole.

Cole picked up the plated food carrying it to the table before stepping back up onto his stool opened the cupboard grabbing two cups finding two fork and knives in a drawer setting them down on the table as well. 

He opened the fridge door and grabbed a carton of milk bringing it to the table and filled the glasses before placing it back in the fridge. He then sat himself in his seat. The two gave thanks and began eating cole keeping track of his speed making sure that no food fell onto the table,his lap, or the floor. Once done with eating he waited for his father to finish before clearing the table, washed, dried and put away the dishes. 

Jacob then led cole into the living room giving cole a list of things he had to do in their before jacob settled himself against a wall and watched as cole bustled about the room. Tidying up the couch pillows and blankets, Throwing out any trash and made sure to grabbed a duster and dusted down the room as well. Jacob then showed cole were the disinfecting wipes were and showed cole how to wipe down everything in the room. They then traveled back up the stairs and headed upstairs. Cole gathered up the dirty laundry from the two bedrooms and bathroom jacob having given him a laundry basket and carried them down the stairs and into the basement were jacob the showed cole how much cloth detergent to use before putting the clothes into the washer. Once done the two went back upstairs and sat on the couch cole on his lap the laptop on cole's lap.

Jacob switched on the tv the volume on low as the two also checked out different websites for baby things. Even though they had cole's things they knew if they had a litter they were going to need more than what they had. They also talked about repainting coles bedroom and that cole would move fully into jacob's room. Jacob then explained to cole about how during cole's fifth month of pregnancy he would have to stay at home and not go to school but would still have to practice his cleaning and cooking and that by cole's 6th to seventh months jacob would ask for a helper to take care of those things so cole could just relax.   
Cole all the while agreed with his father. By the time they had finished it was 9pm two were tired and hungry jacob took cole into the kitchen and began to teach cole how to make dinner. By the time they had finished eating and cole had washed the dishes cole was ready to fall asleep standing. Jacob led cole back up stairs and into the bathroom were the two brushed their teeth and jacob made it so it looked like he was foaming at the mouth making cole laugh. 

They entered the bedroom and rolled down the blankets both ready for a long night of sleep. Jacob watched as cole dozed off before grabbing a notepad and pen and jotted down things they need to do for the next day before he switch of the lights snuggled down into the blankets and pulled his mate into his arm.


End file.
